


Pets

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexuality, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Pride, Prompt Fill, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Victor and Yuuri talk about pride flags and pets.





	Pets

Victor loves Yuuri’s home. His fiancé has a lovely home, with the hot springs where he first told Yuuri about his plans for becoming his coach, and its setting in this beautiful town, and all the quaint little rooms that make Victor seem so at home. Which he supposes he is, because as Yuuri’s fiancé, he’s part of the Katsuki family now.

Still, there are places in this house that he still hasn’t investigated. Such as one room that he finds one day after a delicious meal of Pork Cutlet Bowls, a small, dark room that appears to be a shrine of sorts. He finds candles and photos of a poodle that looks a lot like his wonderful Makkachin, and Victor realises that this dog must have been a former pet of the Katsuki family that died. He is lucky enough to still have Makkachin (who right now is chasing Mari around in the hope he can get leftovers off of her), but from the time when his beloved dog nearly died, he thinks he can sympathise with the loss of a pet.

“Victor?”

He turns his head when he hears Yuuri calling his name in the distance. Victor wanders out of the room and slides the door shut, following after his fiancé’s voice. He bumps into Yuuri in the hallway leading to Yuuri’s bedroom, and finds him grinning broadly.

“There you are!” Yuuri says, rushing over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Look what Phichit sent me!”

Yuuri holds out a large airmail envelope, and shows Victor its contents: a demisexual pride flag, a pansexual pride flag, and two button badges patterned with the demi and pan flags.

“Its pride month, you see, and Phichit dragged Ciao Ciao to a pride parade with him,” Yuuri explains. “He bought himself some pride gear and mailed some to the rest of us. What do you think?”

Victor smiles and kisses Yuuri, before taking the pansexual badge and pinning it to his shirt. “It’s awesome. Tell him I said thanks.” But as he looks at his badge, the shrine to the poodle keeps coming back to him. “Uh… Yuuri, can I ask you about something?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Well, you know how you used to have a dog? Did you choose it because it reminded you of my dog?”

Yuuri’s smile fades, his face flushing. “Um… yeah. I called him Viccan, but everyone called him Victor. You, you don’t think that’s creepy, do you?”

“Of course I don’t,” Victor says, hugging Yuuri. “And sorry for bringing it up. I didn’t mean to upset you, Yuuri.”

“No, it’s fine,” Yuuri says, smiling again. “Hey, can you help me tie my flag around my neck? I want to wear it as a cape.”

Victor grins, glad he didn’t upset his fiancé (and also finding it rather sweet that Yuuri named his dog after him), and nods his head. “Yeah, of course.”

And he does as asked, leaving Yuuri wearing his demi flag as a cape. And then they take a selfie and send it to Phichit with the caption:

**Loving the pride stuff. Thanks for the presents. #Happypride**


End file.
